Starry Nakahara in the Room
by wanonymous
Summary: This beer is good. And you're good. I think we're going to be good if we stayed together.
1. Author's Notes

Hello, wanon here!

 **Skip this if you want to read the story first!**

I think I'll be doing this format of author's notes from now on, especially when it comes to one-shots. For me this is to preserve the atmosphere and mood I've created while I write and while the readers engage themselves in the story. It might sound a bit of a hassle, but I'll do anything to keep my stories in very delicate moods so I can get the best reaction and reviews from the readers.

At maybe midnight I had this very weird idea. What if Kyohei went on a drunken rant about something trivial? And the sun and moon thing? I think Sunako had probably once or twice compared Kyohei to the sun at some point, and if she hadn't, it had probably happened in fanfictions. Hahaha. The first 95% of the story is all told in Kyohei's drunken perspective, and for some who like readerxcharacter fics, I guess this works well as a double-edged sword...

until Kyohei calls Sunako by her name, of course. Twice, I think.

The marriage thing is canon. It's one of my favorite moments in the manga. Sunako had run away from the boys during their summer vacation somewhere when she ended up _probably_ going back in time when she meets a very young Kyohei - literally, he was a kid. Not even half Sunako's height. And they actually bond pretty well, not right off the bat, no, but it's probably a foreshadowing of how adult Kyohei and adult Sunako's relationship might end up as. First they're at each other's throats, then they learn to lick each other's wounds, then they lick each other's bodies.

Too suggestive? Hahahaha.

Truth be told they should've been way past the licking each other's wounds part and should be getting it on with the hot and steamy, but no pressure. I love my couples this way: bordering on romance but never really diving headfirst into it.

The title. Was the most difficult part. It started out with something like, Celestial Beings and Drunken Rants - but then it sounded so...average. I tried something like A Drunkard's Love Confession but I am not going with that. I tried to put drunk, moon, sun, celestial in a title but it just wouldn't work well.

But by the love of the most tragic artist's spirit, Vincent Van Gogh lent me one of his titles, a very serene _Starry Night Over the_ _Rhone_ , and I tweaked it a little bit, considering how fanatically Kyohei was worshiping the starsout of Sunako, so now we have _Starry Nakahara in the Room_. It could've been Starry, Starry Sunako, or Starry Starry Nakahara, but firstly Kyohei addresses Sunako as Nakahara all throughout his ranting. Secondly, I wanted Van Gogh's piece, even if not all might notice it.

Ah, I miss making SunaKyo oneshots. I really love them.

I hope you enjoy reading!


	2. Starry Nakahara in the Room

You say I'm the sun, but I think you're the moon.

It's stupid, I know. Barely poetic, but when you have a fridge full of Hokkaido beer and a brain full of confused feelings, this is what you get.

I really hate you right now.

But I also really don't.

You know what? The moon is gorgeous don't even fight me on this. You're gorgeous. You're my moon. You're beautiful, you stupid moon.

I really like it when you tell me I'm the sun though. It's better than hearing you tell me I'm brighter than the sun. I want to be a bright sun. I feel like I am a sun though. I am also someone's son.

Wait no.

I want to be a bright sun to you. Not to irritate you or anything. I want to show you the things you've kept in the dark. AND ONE OF THEM'S YOUR BEAUTY YOU BEAUTIFUL MOON

I think I'm a sun, with my super bright yellow hair and my also bright amber eyes.

And you're the prettiest moon I've ever seen, with your dark as night hair and shining violet as the skyline eyes and pale as the stars face. Am I making sense? I'm just saying you're beautiful but you're also very stupid and very blind for not seeing that. Which is why I, the sun of your life, will shine and shine so you can see how pretty you are.

Wanna know a story about the sun and the moon?

They say they can't be together, but something something about the sun going down so others can admire the moon and yeah. I don't know the story, maybe. This beer is strong.

(But maybe if I do my best to hide my face) But maybe if I do my best to highlight your beauty I think people will admire you like they admire the moon in that story. Yeah I said I'd try to hide my face right but you'd end up getting mad at me and telling me I shouldn't waste God's best creation by hiding in the shadows.

Are you stupid or what?

You're God's most perfect creation and everyone knows it especially when you hide in the shadows. You don't know it but the thing is when everything that surrounds you is dark you are that pretty beautiful moon shining so brightly that everyone has nothing else to look at but at you.

Are these tears or did I just puke but wow, Nakahara. You're beautiful.

You're more beautiful than the moon and I want to be the only sun you look at. I want to be your light. Why is it so cheesy? My shirt smells like rat.

Hey, why don't you come over here and be my moon?

You don't have to believe the story. We can be together. I can make it happen. I'll sit beside you in the night sky and you can stay with me all throughout the morning. Stay with me, okay? I don't think forever is a real term but stay with me through my mornings and I'll stay with you through all your nights.

Do you think maybe I actually love you?

Like, I wanna marry you and father your kids love you.

Like, I'm going to make you the happiest person to live love you.

Like, I love you, love you.

It's impossible, right? Cause all I've ever known about love is freaking out about appearances and all you know about love is being rejected by a stupid little passerby meteor like him. We don't know anything about love so why talk about it, right?

Okay so forget about the love thing. Maybe it's the cheese.

But do you want to be with me? All through your nights and all through my mornings? Cause I'll stay with you all through the witching hours and the noon breaks. I'll cling to you as if you give me life. You probably do.

I like how it rolls off my tongue.

Be my moon, and I love you. You're beautiful, Nakahara. I don't think I can ever get enough of that.

But if I do then it's your turn to tell me to be your sun and that you love me and that you'll never get enough of that even though you might. We can take turns!

Marry me, okay, my moon? You promised! I'll hound you to the grave! I'll hound you to the afterlife! I'll hound you to the next one!

What if I was the sun in my past life, and you were the moon? And we were those people in the story who couldn't be together but in this life it's possible now? This beer is good. And you're good. I think we're going to be good if we stayed together.

You're a beautiful moon, okay? If you forget I won't so just come up to me if you forget that you are the most beautiful moon who I will stay with every morning and every night. Look forward to it!

* * *

Kyohei woke up with a murderously pounding headache and Nakahara Sunako asleep on the sofa in front of him. When he moved, he realized his hand had perched itself under the blanket she was covered with, and when he slowly moved his fingers he felt Sunako's panicked, instinctive soft grip on them. The blonde grinned despite himself.

"Through your nights and through my mornings."


End file.
